Mr. Incredible
|-|Modern Suit= |-|Retro Suit= Summary Robert "Bob" Parr, also known as Mr. Incredible is the main protagonist of Disney-Pixar's 2004 hit animated feature film The Incredibles and it's sequel The Incredibles 2. In the film, Mr. Incredible from an exotic race of humans born with superpowers, and is referred to as a "Super." He was one of the most famous heroes of his era and was known for his skill at fighting crime. At some point, he met and fell in love with fellow superhero Elastigirl (Helen). However, soon after the two wed, bystanders who had been injured during crime-fighting attempts began to sue. The backlash forced supers like Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl into retirement and witness protection. Mr. Incredible resumed the name of Bob Parr, and began a civilian life with Helen and their 3 children, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack Parr. Mr. Incredible is considered one of the most powerful Supers. During his early career, he was known for working alone, something that led him to push away Buddy Pine. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Bob Parr, Mr. Incredible Origin: The Incredibles Gender: Male Age: Around late 30's Classification: Leader of the family team "The Incredibles", Father of 3, "Super" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery (Has some stealth skills as he was able to infiltrate Syndrome's base), Enhanced lung capability, Expert strategist, Enhanced Senses (Was able to hear a bomb in the building he was in), Shockwave Manipulation (Can summon shockwaves by slamming his fists hard enough onto the ground), Resistance to Extreme Heat (Mr. Incredible's suit allows him to withstand temperatures of over 1000 degrees) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to a super named 'Hypershock', who could create Magnitude 6 earthquakes, as well as being able to beat an Omnidroid model that was much superior to a weaker model that could kill Hypershock, labelled as a Level 10 threat on the Kronos computer, and was the highest ranking super out of all the ones registered on his NSA profile). Speed: At least Superhuman (Can leap several stories high in seconds. Outpaced many criminals and keep up with Omnidroids and the Underminer. Swam fast enough to escape an underwater explosion) with Subsonic or higher reactions (Could react to Dash and dodge laser beams fired at him by the Omnidroid) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted up the Omnidroid V10) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level '(Resisted the Omnidroid's crushing attack) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Higher with shockwaves Standard Equipment: His super suit (Can withstand temperatures of over 1000 degrees, bulletproof) Intelligence: Above Average (Can make effective strategies in the heat of the battle. Has years of experience in crime-fighting which makes him an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Tricked Syndrome into thinking he was dead by hiding behind Gazerbeam's skeleton. Made the Omnidroid attack itself by climbing inside it) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Knuckles (Sonic Boom) Knuckles' profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:The Incredibles Category:Superheroes Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Good Characters Category:Pixar Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Boom! Studios Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Tier 7